Reading Between the Lines
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: Words can mean many things. Sometimes you have to dive in deeper to find their true meaning, and the truth about the person themselves. A three-part drabble/short story series on the Gym Leaders, Partners, and Elite of Sinnoh. COMPLETE!
1. The Gym Leaders

_Hi! Welcome to part one of my little experiment! Well, it's really more Sinnoh character practice than anything_. _Anyway, the basic set-up is that I chose a quote from a character, and then did a quick drabble/story based on my thoughts on that quote, hence the title. There will be three groups/chapters: Gym Leaders_, _Partners, and Elite Four/Champion. Everything has been written and beta'ed, so updates shouldn't take too long, especially if reviews come in fast._

_Speaking of betas, I thank Blakeface, SuicidalToeSocks, and "Jo" for looking over this fic. It's a lot better because of you guys._

_ As a side note, this will be the longest chapter because there are eight stories here, while the following chapters will have only five. Also, while some of the stories will share interconnecting details, there is no grand overarching plot involved here.__ Quote sources will be clarified at the end of the chapters._

_**Disclaimer**: No I do not own Pokemon. Though a Raichu would be great for saving on electricity._

_EDIT: Minor errors fixed.  
_

Reading Between the Lines

Gym Leaders

I

"_When I became a Gym Leader, I finally realized how great my dad is. Not that I would ever admit that to him, of course."_

_Roark_

He did it! He, Roark, Byron's son, had finally reached Gym Leader status! And his old man had said that it would take him years more to achieve that rank. Take _that_, Dad!

And the first thing he would do as a Gym Leader? He was going to boot out Team Galactic out of his area, that's what! Nobody needed those scoundrels around, doing Arceus-knows-what in Oreburgh's mines. It was his duty to drive out those criminals from his city. As a Gym Leader!

…He had no idea the Galactic admins were so tough. His beloved Rock-types were easily cornered and conquered by Saturn's Toxicroak in the cramped quarters of the mine. He hadn't thought about the cave's size at all when he brought his best and bulkiest. Now the burgundy-haired teen was surrounded by Galactic grunts, unprotected.

Saturn smirked coolly, setting his sights on Roark.

"Toxicroak, teach this kid what pain _really _is."

IIIIII

His head hurt. Scratch that, his whole body hurt, hurt and burned. How long had he been out? And his Pokemon…_his Pokemon were gone!_ Rampardos, Aerodactyl, Onix, Golem, all of them! Team Galactic, Team Galactic must have stolen them!

He sat up. His vision was so blurry…did they take his glasses too? No, they were still there…so what was wrong with his eyes?

"Roark!"

The ruddy-haired Gym Leader turned to see the taller, more muscular figure of Byron running toward him. When had his dad come here, all the way from Canalave City? And since when did his dad _run_ for anything? He was kinda beat-up, yeah, but it wasn't as bad as it looked, he was sure. But his Pokemon-

"Where'd…they go?" Roark growled, struggling to his feet. "My Pokemon…I've got to get my Pokemon back…"

Roark took a few steps before leaning against the cavern wall. Forget his eyes, what was wrong with his _legs_? He wasn't _that _injured…was he?

"And where do you think you're going in that condition?" asked Byron sternly. "You aren't catching anybody if you can hardly keep on your feet."

"But-"

"No buts about it," interrupted the burly Gym Leader, helping Roark to walk. "Looks like you're poisoned on top of everything else. You're going to the hospital. Now."

Roark remained silent, giving a weak nod.

IIIIII

It was amazing how many people came to visit him while he was recovering at the hospital. Of course the people from Oreburgh and his father would come regularly, but so did the other Gym Leaders, even the ones from far away. He even got to meet the Elite Four and the Champion herself, Cynthia. She was so ordinary for someone who was the best Trainer of the land.

"…You're lucky," commented Volkner, the highest-ranked of the Gym Leaders, as he stroked the Raichu in his lap. Even though he was the furthest away, coming from Sunyshore City, he was one of the most frequent visitors. That surprised Roark, considering the golden-haired Gym Leader was known for his aloofness.

"Yeah, I know," said Roark, looking at all the flowers and cards gathered around his bed. He was starting to run out of room for the gifts. "I got hurt pretty bad, but it could have been a lot worse."

"You're lucky to have a father like yours, I mean," the golden-haired teen elaborated, as his orange mouse snuggled up closer to him. "He's been roughing up Galactic grunts right and left looking for your Pokemon. I heard he even defeated that Saturn guy."

"Oh," replied Roark. "Well…yeah, I guess I am. Though he can be a royal pain too…Man, I have such a long way to go though. I thought I had finally caught up to him when I became a Gym Leader, but I'm still nowhere near his level."

"Speaking of being a Gym Leader, what will you do now?" asked the Electric-Type Gym Leader. "I mean, are you going to wait and see if your old Pokemon are going to be found, or are you going to train new Pokemon?"

"Well…I haven't even thought about it," admitted Roark. "I don't want to turn my back on my old Pokemon…but I know that they don't have good chances of coming back either…not if they haven't been found by now…"

"Probably shipped overseas at this point," said Volkner, looking out the room's single window. A Staraptor swooped by, carrying a unfortunate Bidoof in its talons.

Roark was silent.

"Well, aren't you social today, Volkner?" a deeper voice greeted.

Both Gym Leaders turned to see Byron entering the room, carrying a Pokeball. The mud and dust on his boots left distinct impressions on the otherwise sterile white floor.

"Believe it or not, I actually _do_ enjoy being around other people and having a social life outside my Gym," the Electric-type Gym Leader answered with a smirk. "A limited social life, but a social life."

"Well, that's part of being a Gym Leader. Gym duties come first," answered Byron, before turning to Roark. "Speaking of Gym Leader duties…here's a new friend for you, son."

He tossed Roark the Pokeball. After nearly fumbling the Pokemon capsule, Roark spotted the name "Cranidos" on it.

"We haven't got your Pokemon back yet, and you need something to fight with in the meantime as a Gym Leader," Byron went on, sitting down. "Besides, can't have too many fossil Pokemon, right?"

Roark looked up, smiled, and nodded.

"Right."

II

"…_I'm in a dilemma now. You see, I don't like ghost Pokemon very much. But, what if…What if there was a Grass-type ghost Pokemon? What then?"_

_Gardenia_

"_Gyaaaaah_! Get it away from me!"

As she fled from the possessed lawn-mower (which was now _glowing _and _orange_ with a _freaky smiling face on it_, in case people didn't realize it was possessed) Gardenia wished that her two Gym Leader friends would…well, _do something _about her current situation.

"Aww! It's cute!" exclaimed Candice as it whizzed by.

"…It's weird," Maylene stated quietly, looking unsure about the whole situation. "…Then again, most Ghost-type Pokemon are weird."

"I _know _it's a Ghost-type Pokemon!" yelled Gardenia, nearly tripping over a root. "I don't _like_ Ghost-type Pokemon, remember?!"

"That's why we came here to Eterna Forest so late the first place, to cure your fear of Ghost-types," Candice reminded. "Though I wasn't expecting that thing to pop out of that messed-up TV at the Old Chateau…But it's, what, Level 15? Your Pokemon could beat it easily."

"But it keeps possessing stuff!" shouted the auburn-haired Grass-type user. "First a fridge, then a fan, and now a lawnmower! How am I supposed to fight it like that?! Ghosty Pokemon lawn-mower thing, _go away_!"

"I don't think it's trying to attack you," said Maylene, as she watched Gardenia and the lawnmower run in circles around one of the larger trees. "I think it's just chasing you because you're running."

Gardenia looked back at her pursuer. It was going pretty slow actually, and considering that her own running had gotten much slower…

The auburn-haired Gym Leader stopped, and watched as the possessed lawnmower grinded to a halt as well. She stared straight into its grinning face...it almost seemed cute. Then it revved its motor loudly, causing her to yell and jump back a few feet. It giggled mischievously.

"Okay, I just called Fantina, and she says it's called a Rotom," said Candice, putting away her Poketch. "It mimics types depending on what it possesses. Right now it's mimicking a Grass-type, actually."

Gardenia blinked.

"A Grass-type?"

"Your specialty," said Candice, smiling.

Gardenia turned back to the Rotom, which giggled again, and then brought out an empty Pokeball.

"Alright, ghosty…"

III

"_Gee, I'm hungry…Oh sorry, it's nothing. I didn't say anything."_

_Maylene_

What was strength?

Well, strength was being strong, right? To be able to defeat her opponents, that was strength, wasn't it? To be able to train herself, to be able to punch and kick effectively, that took strength. To only eat so much, that took willpower, which took strength.

"_You don't eat enough," says Candice. "That old man of yours leaves you with enough money to buy your own food, doesn't he?"_

It took strength to stay strong, right? She wasn't a Pokemon. She had to keep training to keep her strength. She had to stay strong to stay a Gym Leader, to support her Pokemon, to support her father.

"_What about you?" asks Gardenia. "Don't you care about yourself? It's okay to care about yourself, Maylene. We worry about you sometimes."_

Her father did not have strength. She knew that. He was a gambler. He loved the slot machines over her mother. That's why her mother left. Her mother wasn't strong either. If her mother was strong, she wouldn't have left her and her father. But her mother hadn't been strong, and because her father wasn't strong either she had to take care of him herself. It took strength to support someone who was weak, right?

"_It also takes strength to leave that person, to strike out on your own," says Roark. "You have that strength, Maylene, the strength to lead your own life. You can make yourself weak, trying to rely too much on your own strength. We're here for you, Maylene. I'm here for you."_

What was strength? There were many kinds. But what kind of strength was hers? What kind could she look down at herself and say, "This is me, this is my strength. This is where it comes from."

Perhaps her strength was…her friends?

IV

"_For all the training I do, there are still plenty tougher than me. The stronger I get, the farther away the goal seems to be. The road is harsh and long. There's no end to it. But beside me are my Pokemon. Every inch of the way!"_

_Crasher Wake_

"Oh _wow_! Thank you so much Crasher Wake! This is _awesome_!" gushed the green-haired teen, as he stared at the autographed box set in amazement. "Wait until I show Flint! He'll be so jealous! Anyway, gotta go back to the League! Bye!"

Both Crasher Wake and Byron watched as the lanky youth flew off the Iron Island shore on his Yanmega, the boy and his Pokemon soon a speck in the distance.

"…There's something strange about having an Elite Four member ask you for an autograph," said Crasher Wake with a laugh, his Floatzel laughing along with him.

"Well, you're not just a Gym Leader. You're a wrestling superstar," replied Byron, pounding some scrap metal with a hammer. His Steelix was also pounding metal nearby with its tail, albeit a much larger piece. Overshadowing both was the mountain of Iron Island, housing a once-plentiful mine of iron ore. But that was in the past.

"Still, Aaron's a Elite Four member," the muscular superstar stated, as he and Floatzel started doing pre-swimming stretches. "If anything _I_ should be the one asking for autographs."

"Aaron's what, fifteen, sixteen?" replied Byron, pausing to wipe sweat off his brow. "Top-class Trainer or not, he's still a teenage boy. They love that kind of stuff."

"Like Roark?" asked the Water-type Gym Leader, as the tide drew nearer.

"Like Roark," confirmed Byron, smirking. "Guess I better get an autograph for him while you're here. Or has he already asked you himself?"

"I signed a leaf fossil for him."

Byron laughed. "That's my boy."

Crasher Wake smiled and looked out into the sea he was about to enter. No other land masses were in sight, as if this island was all that existed.

"But you know, I may be popular, but I've still got a long way to go," he added, shaking his head. "A _long_ way."

"To become the Champion?" asked Byron, also staring out to the sea.

"To become the strongest wrestler," Crasher Wake corrected. "Though I've got a long way to go if I'm ever going to beat Cynthia in a Pokemon match. I doubt I could beat the kid Aaron right now, much less anyone after him."

"But you're undefeated as a wrestler, aren't you?" asked the Steel-type Gym Leader, resuming his pounding work on the scarp metal with an unhurried rhythm.

"Nah, there's still one guy I've yet to beat in either Pokemon or wrestling," Crasher Wake answered, as his Floatzel looked up at him. "Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four."

"You mean the Fighting-type user, right?" Byron asked. "Yeah, I can see why you'd have trouble with him. I've heard that he spars with his Fighting-types…and wins."

"Yep, it's all true. Seen it in action. Amazing stuff," answered Crasher Wake. "But it isn't just his strength. It's his skill. He knows how to turn your own strength against you and pin you to the mat before you even know what hits you. He's one hell of an opponent, I'll tell you that."

The ocean lapped at his feet. For once the Water-Type Gym Leader looked serious.

"I wonder if it's possible for me to ever reach that kind of skill level, in Pokemon or wrestling."

Floatzel barked, as if insulted.

Crasher Wake looked down at his Pokemon, and then grinned.

"Well, of course we can! Having someone to look up to, that's should encourage us to strive even harder! Isn't that right, Floatzel?!" Crasher Wake shouted. "See you around, Byron old boy!"

Together Trainer and Pokemon dove into the vast sea.

V

"_With more young Trainers like my son and you two taking charge, the future of Pokemon is bright! But I'm not stepping aside just yet!"_

_Byron_

The next generation of Sinnoh was young. It was very young.

Never had so many youthful Trainers held so many high-ranking positions. Five of the eight Gyms had Gym Leaders under eighteen, one of them being his own son Roark. That boy had a lot to learn, both in Pokemon and in life. You didn't just run pell-mell into a nest of Galactic grunts by yourself, even if you were a Gym Leader. _Especially _if you were a Gym Leader. Gym Leaders couldn't afford to get hurt over little adventures. Their town and cities depended too much on them. But of course kids obsessed over nothing _but _adventures.

Even the Elite Four was full of youngsters. Three of the four of its older members had been booted out by youths, one after the other, in less than two years. Bertha was the only veteran left, and age was catching up to her. Still, he remembered when her hair was brown and not gray…

The new Champion herself, Cynthia, was young. Arceus, she was young. She was what, twenty? He was still working in the mines when he was that age.

All these children, achieving so much while so young…it made him feel old. And he wasn't even that old yet!

Byron remembered when Iron Island was full of iron, not an abandoned place for wild Pokemon like it was now. That had been his job for years and years, until the iron ran out and he became a Gym Leader instead. His Pokemon had become tough mining ore and creating the underground network that all the youngsters scampered around in these days. Hell, he had faced most of the current Gym Leaders, Elite Four and even a couple of Champions when they were kids. Now they were his equals, or greater. It was crazy!

But he wasn't just going to roll over and play dead for this new wave, not yet. These brats didn't know how the world worked yet, though they claimed to. That's what he had said at their age too. But the world was not as nice, not as caring as they thought it was. What would these kids, when disillusioned, do about the blemished world that he could not?

Only then would he see what their true strength was.

VI

"_Pokemon battles, they are fun, always without fail. Why, you ask? Because, in those moments, we are at our most serious."_

_Fantina_

They said she couldn't do it. Fah! They were very, very, wrong.

"Mismagius! Magical Leaf!" the woman in the purple dress commanded, thrusting her gloved hand out dramatically. Her witch-like Ghost-type Pokemon summoned glowing leaves and fired them at the opponent Bastiodon. The triceratops-like Steel-type fell, and was soon recalled into its Pokeball.

She was an immigrant, that was true. Her English, it was not fluid, it was not perfect. That was also true. But this did not affect her abilities as a Trainer, a Gym Leader in fact. Nor did they affect her abilities as a Coordinator, a Contest Master.

Now an Aggron was sent out, the large iron-rock lizard letting out a proud roar. Well, when she was done with it, it would not be so proud.

"Mismagius! Shadow Ball!" Fantina ordered, as a black orb formed before the purple spirit.

A strong Trainer and a skilled Coordinator, they were not usually the same person. But she, Fantina, she was both. And she wasn't just a strong Trainer, but a Gym Leader. Nor was she just a skilled Coordinator, but one of its masters.

"Aggron! Iron Tail!" the other shouted, as the mighty reptile rushed forward.

_Don't do it_, her family had said. _Don't become a Pokémon Trainer. Pokémon are risky. Competitive. They can hurt you badly. It's better to become a cook instead. Or a tailor. You make such beautiful clothes_. So many, so many had doubted her, even her own blood. Mean, they were not, but concerned peasants they were.

The two attacks collided, creating a cloud of smoke. The Aggron stumbled back.

But she, she followed her spirit, and her spirit led her to Pokemon training. And Pokemon train she did. And win, she did. Win over and over she did. Make money from it, she did, more and more money. Now her blood was no longer poor, not with the money always sent now. It had been so long, so long since they were last seen face to face…

"Now Magical Leaf, Mismagius!"

The leaves cut into their opponent and the Aggron collapsed, swiftly defeated. Cheers rang from the audience as she returned her own Pokemon to its Pokeball. She curtsied in her purple dress to the crowd, and then proudly descended from the arena.

For she was Fantina, the one who arose from nothing.

VII

"_Aww! That's it! I'm going to train so I can throw a Focus Punch myself!"_

_Candice_

"Focuuusss…_Punch_! Focuuusss…_Punch_! Focuuusss…"

Maylene noticed the Ice-type Gym Leader standing outside the Snowpoint Gym, as the Fighting-type Gym Leader slowed her jog to a walk. Her friend's expression was hard and serious, her breath icy smoke with each exhale. The snow floated down from above playfully.

"Focuuusss…_Punch_! Focuuusss…"

"Um, Candice?" Maylene asked quietly, as she shuffled to where Candice was practicing.

"- _Punch_! Focuuusss…"

"Candice?"

The black-haired girl yelped, and then turned to the pink-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Maylene!" Candice greeted cheerfully. "You came all this way to see me?"

"Yes," the Fighting-type Gym Leader answered with a small smile. "…Um, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, isn't that obvious?" Candice asked, grinning. "I'm teaching myself to Focus Punch!"

"But…that's a Pokemon move," said Maylene.

"Yep!"

"…That can only be learned through a TM, to a Pokemon."

"Yep!"

"…And you're trying to learn it, by yourself?"

"Yep!"

"…I don't understand."

"What's not to understand?" asked Candice, her grin puzzled. "I'm gonna teach myself to be a great fighter like you, Maylene. So I gotta practice."

"Um, I'm not that great of a fighter," Maylene answered, rubbing the back of her head. "My Pokemon are much better. They're Fighting-types, after all. I'm just a human."

"Doesn't matter," said Candice, her expression more serious as she began to practice again. "You're more awesome than you give yourself credit for, Maylene. Don't forget that. Now, Focuuusss…"

Maylene watched her friend silently. The snow grew heavier, the snowflakes settling and then melting in Candice's black hair.

"So…what do you picture punching when you practice?" the pink-haired girl asked finally, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. "I usually picture Galactic grunts."

Candice threw a punch forward, as her expression visibly darkened. Maylene shivered as a glacial wind rushed past her, hurling snow into her eyes.

"Anyone who's ever hurt you," Candice answered quietly, oblivious to the freezing gale.

VIII

"………_So you're the latest challenger up against the Sunyshore Gym…Allright, I've decided! If I find you to be weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokemon League."_

_Volkner_

"Uh…well, this is awkward," stated Flint, a slightly nervous smile on his face.

Standing before the Elite Four member in his lava-filled room was the eighth Gym Leader of Sinnoh, Volkner. No, it was not the heat waves from the lava playing tricks on Flint's eyes, or the high temperatures frying his brain. It was _actually_ Volkner. He was his oldest friend, and now his newest challenger.

"C'mon, it's not like we haven't fought with each other before," the golden-haired teen answered casually. "And besides, I told you I would challenge the League once I got bored enough of the kids. So it's not like I didn't warn you."

"True," Flint admitted. "But hearing you yap about it and actually seeing you here at the League are two different things. So how'd you get past Bertha's Ground-types with your Electric-types anyway?"

"Simple. I let Octillery and Lanturn handle them. They're both Water-Types after all," Volkner explained, wiping sweat off his brow. "Man, I can't believe they actually let you put _lava _in here. What are you trying to do, give your challengers heat stroke?"

"I don't want to hear that from the guy whose latest invention is a mechanical Zapdos that chases challengers around the Gym," countered the brown-eyed redhead, folding his arms.

"Hey, it's not like it attacks or anything. It just screeches and chases," Volkner answered nonchalantly. "Anybody who can't handle that isn't worth fighting. Besides, watching people scamper around in terror from a fake bird is…entertaining. Especially when it's you."

"_Warn _me whenever you renovate the Gym!" Flint retorted. "That thing looked _real_!"

"But your reactions are too much fun to watch," Volkner replied, laughing.

"Hmph…Anyway, so now you're here to challenge Elite Four Member Number Three, huh?" Flint asked, wiping sweat off his face.

"I'm here to beat Cynthia and become the new Champion," Volkner said flatly, bringing out one of his Pokeballs. "So that means I'll have to go through you, yeah. If neither of us gets heat stroke first that is."

"Heh, I can handle it," Flint replied with a cocky grin.

"Says the guy who's flushed already."

"Hey, I've been in here all day!" Flint snapped. "You're like, my third challenger today! Not that any of them got past me."

"You know, you really should have considered the extra heat when adding lava to your redesigned challenge room," insisted Volkner, sighing. "I came to cook you in battle, but it looks like you're already cooked."

"Whatever! I came still take you!" declared Flint, bringing out one of his own Pokeballs. "I've got a duty to protect my Champion!"

"Protect your Champion? What, are you a knight now?" Volkner asked, smirking again. "Besides, you might want to check with Lucian before you start calling Cynthia _your _Champion. Do you really want a jealous psychic after you?"

"…I guess you have a point," answered Flint, tossing his Pokeball up and down carelessly. "Oh well, a guy can dream, right? Anyway, you ready for this?"

"Am I ready?" Volkner asked. "I've been ready for years."

_IIIIII_

_Roark - In Platinum, talk to him after defeating him at the Battleground cafe. This is one of the things he might say._

_Gardenia - In Platinum, something she might say when she comes to visit your Villa._

_Maylene - After you defeat her in her Gym and listen to her badge-giving speech, talk to her again. This is part of what she says._

_Crasher Wake - In Platinum, talk to him after defeating him at the Battleground cafe. This is one of the things he might say._

_ Byron - After you defeat him in her Gym and listen to his badge-giving speech, talk to him again. This is part of what he says._

_Fantina - In Platinum, when you are about to battle her at the Battleground cafe, she might say this._

_ Candice - In Platinum, talk to her after defeating her at the Battleground cafe. This is one of the things she might say._

_Volkner - When you meet Volkner for the first time in the lighthouse he'll say this._

_Thank you for reading! Please let me know which stories you liked the most and the least. Like I've mentioned before, the faster the reviews, the faster the update. Next chapter will be about the Partners (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, etc.) _

_Cya!  
_


	2. The Partners

_Hello again! Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/alerted and/or put this on favorites. As you already know, this chapter will focus on the "partner" characters, aka the ones you can team up with throughout the game and the Battle Tower. Like the last chapter, quotes sources will be provided for at the end._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, though a Ditto would be great for those days when I don't feel like going to class.  
_

Partners

I

"_I can't keep up with healing."_

_Cheryl_

This was…This was…

That Team Galactic…how _dare_ they?! How could they blow up a _lake_?! And the lake of a lake guardian, of all things! Those cowardly criminals, _where_ _had_ they gone? The lake guardian, Azelf, was it alright? Was it okay? Was it hurt?

Well, all those Magikarp, they weren't alright. They no longer had a lake to swim in. Then there were those wild Pokemon hurt by either the bomb blast or Team Galactic's attempts to capture them. She had to tend to them immediately!

But there were so many injured Pokemon. Even with the help of her Blissey's healing abilities, it didn't seem like she was making a dent in the population of wounded creatures. It didn't help that the Pokemon were even more wary than usual because of Team Galactic's assault on the lake, and that some of her other Pokemon had to drive the more hostile ones back. She would run out of medicine and potions at this rate…

Then Crasher Wake came, his Water-type Gym near the scene. Normally a jolly man, his expression was one of shock and rage.

"First a bomb at the Great Marsh, and now this?!" he shouted. "The nerve of those Galactic goons! They've gone too far now!"

He released his Water-types, who soon went to work creating temporary pools for the stranded Magikarp and moving rubble. Crasher Wake himself soon joined in, his wrestling strength letting him move great degrees of debris at a time.

Soon afterward little Mira arrived, a young Trainer Cheryl only knew from the Battle Frontier's Battleground Café. She dashed back forth, carrying Magikarp to pools as well as healing some of the other injured Pokemon.

"Don't worry, Mira will help as much as Mira can!" the pink-haired girl declared, pausing long enough to give Cheryl some more potions and elixirs. "Mira is strong! Mira will be strong for you and the Pokemon and everyone, just as Marley said Mira should!"

Even Cynthia, the Champion herself, appeared. Riding on the back of her mighty shark-dragon Garchomp, she scanned the disaster zone of the lake with a cold and angry gaze. She let loose her other Pokemon, who immediately began to assist in tending to the injured Pokemon and ruined lake.

"This is getting out of control…" she muttered, as she and Garchomp also joined in the recovery effort. "To attack the home of a legendary Pokemon itself…and where is that Pokemon? Did it flee, or is it possible that…"

More Trainers, just regular Trainers, were now swarming around the scene. Some simply stared or murmured to each other, but others left the witness zone to help down below. Cheryl was amazed at how many people came, and in such a short time.

"Why didn't you call for help?" asked Mira, looking up at Cheryl. "Mira's Poketch works. You can call Mira if something bad happens."

"Well, I…" she began, pausing.

_Do you really think you can save every little hurt Pokemon out there? _they would say. _Why worry about one little Wurmple? One little Magikarp? One little Bidoof? There are plenty of those around. And hey, the predators have to eat too. How do you think they feel, having a meal taken away from them? Now you're hurting them instead. If you focused on your own Pokemon as much as you did tending to weak wild ones, you would be a Champion four times over._

"I…didn't know if anyone would come…"

"Of course Mira would come!" proclaimed the little pink-haired girl, pouting. "But you have to tell Mira. Mira doesn't like not knowing about trouble. So next time something bad happens, just call Mira, okay?"

After a moment, Cheryl smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

IIIIII

The lake was restored in record time. The whole League put their effort into its restoration, as well as other regular Trainers and nearby Gym Leaders such as Maylene and Crasher Wake. And, of course, Cheryl and Mira did their part as well.

The lake had just been completed, in fact, when a small blue-and-gray figure was seen flying into the cave in the middle of the revived body of water. The lake guardian, Azelf, had returned at last.

II

"_Mira is stronger now! Please! Battle with Mira!"_

_Mira_

"No."

Mira gave black-and-white-dressed girl a blank stare. The two of them were at the foot of the rocky hill at the start of Route 226, not far from the Battleground Café.

"Why not Marley?" asked the little pink-haired girl, skipping over to the somber girl. "Mira really is stronger now."

"…I don't want to fight…" said Marley, in her usual quiet monotone.

"Why not?" Mira asked, crestfallen.

"I don't feel like it…"

"Why _not_?"

"You're very chatty…"

"But Mira wants to fight! Mira wants to fight because she's stronger now!" whined the kid Trainer, stomping the ground with her foot. "Mira wants to fight! Mira wants to fight _now_!

"…You are not stronger," replied the sable-haired girl, unfazed by the other's temper tantrum. "Your Pokemon are stronger. _You_ are not."

"Yes I am!" shouted Mira. "My Pokemon are stronger too, but so is Mira!"

She tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face.

"_Oww_…"

"…You okay?" Marley asked, bending down to help the little pink-haired girl up.

Mira looked up at Marley, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. But then she glowered at the black-haired girl and pushed her hand away. Marley drew back, surprised.

"Mira doesn't need help! Mira is strong!" the kid Trainer asserted proudly, rising own her own and returning to her usual happy demeanor. "See?"

Marley was silent, her eyes looking…sad? Hurt?

"Marley?" asked Mira, hands unconsciously wringing her loose pigtail. Had she done something wrong?

"…Why do you want to be strong so much?" asked Marley.

"Why?" echoed Mira, pausing. "Well, it's bad to weak, right? Weak people and Pokemon are bad. They just get hurt all the time and get in the way. They don't help anybody. So I can't be weak. I have to be strong, and get stronger and stronger!"

"…So you want to be strong so you're not weak?" Marley replied demurely.

"Yep!" the pink-haired girl chirped.

"…That's a selfish strength."

"Huh?" Mira responded tilting her head.

"Strength for strength's sake is pointless," the older Trainer explained. "That's the kind of strength that can make people bad."

"It is?" asked Mira, looking up to Marley like she had been scolded. "But…what kind of strength should Mira have then, Marley?"

Marley paused, watching something nearby. Mira followed her gaze, and saw a Pidgeotto defending one of its hurt brethren, a Pidgeot. The attacker was a Fearow, a bird Pokemon much larger than the Pidgeotto.

"…The strength…to protect others."

The Pidgeotto struck the Fearow with its talons. The long-necked opponent jabbed the Pidgeotto with its sharp beak.

"The strength to protect others?" parroted Mira, watching the fight. "Do you have that strength, Marley?"

The Pidgeotto fell onto the ground roughly. The hurt Pidgeot cried out in alarm.

"…Not really," she finally answered, looking to the ground. "My strength is mostly selfish too…But…I'm trying…for…someone…"

The Pidgeotto got back up again and lunged for its opponent.

"Oh, Mira gets it!" Mira declared, her energy suddenly returning. "You wanna help Buck, right?"

Marley, startled by Mira's sudden outburst, looked up with a small blush on her cheeks.

The Pidgeotto was knocked down again.

"Mira knew it!" Mira went on happily. "Though he seems pretty strong already. Does he need help? The Pidgeotto looks like it needs help. Should we help?"

The Fearow rushed toward the hurt Pidgeot, but the Pidgeotto shot up and struck the massive avian in the chest. Angry at the interference, the Fearow struck the Pidgeotto down with its broad wing.

"…Maybe…" the black-haired girl began, not focused on the fight. "…He's…overlooked…and…I just like battling him… A little bit. Just a tiny little bit."

"Oh look Marley! Look!" exclaimed Mira, pointing.

The Pidgeotto began to glow white. Its form grew and grew until it was larger than even the Fearow. When it stopped glowing it was a different, stronger Pokemon: a Pidgeot, just like its friend. Marley smiled as the newly evolved avian easily defeated and drove off the foe Fearow.

"I need to be strong…like that…" the black-haired girl commented, as the new Pidgeot groomed the feathers of the injured Pidgeot.

"_Oh_…" said Mira, watching the two Pokemon. "…So Marley has to get stronger so she can be equal to Buck and help him, right?" asked Mira.

"That's…not really…"

"So if Mira wants to help, Mira has to get stronger so she can be equal to who Mira wants to help! That was kinda what Mira was doing before, but Mira understands better now!" the young Trainer concluded abruptly, looking at her Poketch. "Oh, Mira has to go now! Thanks Marley! Bye!"

"Wait!" Marley called out, but the little pink-haired girl had disappeared into the brush. She sighed.

"That wasn't…what I meant…"

III

"_You and I, we're both Trainers. Let's forego the small talk and proceed right to battle. That's my style!_

………

…_Allright then, So, what've you got to tell me?"_

_Riley_

"You're so quiet this evening," said Riley, leaning back in his chair and smiling at the golden-haired lady across the table from him. "It's not like you, Cynthia. Usually you're talking my ear off about mythology by now."

"…Yeah, I guess so," the black-clothed Champion of Sinnoh answered absentmindedly, listlessly stirring the remains of her hot-fudge sundae.

It was well past midnight at the Battleground Café, and they were the only customers in the dark restaurant. It wasn't unusual for either him or her to visit at such late hours, since he preferred to train in the wild during the day, while she…well, she was the Champion. It was easier to avoid the paparazzi at 2 o'clock in the morning.

A boy with a yellow streak in his otherwise red hair swept the tables behind them, occasionally glancing over to them with tired eyes. But Riley wasn't worried about Buck. He was worried about Cynthia.

Riley finished off his Cheri-Berry soda while looking at the still-hushed Champion.

"…Something's bothering you," the blue-eyed gentleman stated, his expression becoming more serious. "Want to tell me about it?"

Cynthia paused, the reflection of the candlelight twisting in her gray eyes.

"It's just…I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" asked Riley, setting aside his empty glass.

"Sinnoh," she replied. "Maybe the world itself."

"Why?" he asked. "The world can usually take care of itself, though it may grumble about it. The old folks of Celestic know all about that, don't they?"

Cynthia chuckled, before her expression turned more somber.

"…The lake trio being captured and exploited, Dialga and Palkia being summoned, bound, and nearly used to reset the world, Giratina attempting to come into our world and nearly breaking our world and its own in the process…" the golden-haired Champion went on, eyes fixed onto the fire. "I've heard of the other things that people have been trying to do with other legendary Pokemon in other regions. Laws of Arceus are being broken right and left."

"It _has_ been hectic the past few weeks," agreed the man in the blue suit, adjusting his hat. "There have been a lot of legendary Pokemon sighted lately. I saw Articuno myself a few days ago. It was beautiful."

"Did you really?" questioned Cynthia, smiling. "But yes, there have been so many legendary Pokemon appearing here…even foreign ones like Articuno…there are _so _many…"

She looked at Riley.

"…You don't think that Arceus is getting ready to punish Sinnoh, do you?"

Riley's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, humanity has been messing with the power and lives of legendaries so much lately," she went on. "That kind of crime against Arceus's closest…at this rate it's only a matter of time before…"

"Sounds like Celestic Town's superstitions are getting to you," said Riley with a small smile. "Didn't you start your myth research to prove to them that the world isn't ending like they're always saying?"

"…True," Cynthia replied with a slight smirk. "So what do _you_ think is happening then?"

"What do _I _think?" he echoed, leaning back in his chair and gazing up to the shadowy rafters. "Why, I would think this a blessing."

"A blessing?"

"Of course," Riley replied. "The legends recognize Sinnoh as the land of Arceus. Of course they would gather here, because we respect and protect our legends. _You _respect and protect our legends."

"And sometimes that's not enough," Cynthia pointed out, as she stood up and pushed in her chair. "That last mess was mostly fixed up by a kid, not me."

"But they still needed your help," Riley countered, as her rose beside her. "Besides, as the Champion you're the representative and role-model of Sinnoh. By respecting and protecting the legends yourself, you encourage others the same. That can make all the difference."

He glanced out the window, and saw it was pouring outside. Cynthia noticed it too.

"…I don't suppose you could stay a while longer?" Riley asked.

"I need to get back. I've got to finish my report on Team Galactic and the costs of their antics," she stated, slipping her black coat on. "…That, and I would like to get some sleep tonight too. Yeah, sleep would be good."

"Guess you haven't been getting much of it the past few weeks," the blue-eyed gentleman sighed, taking his hat off his head to reveal the muss of hair beneath. "…Don't you have a hood?"

"No. Why?"

"Here," he said, plopping his hat on top of Cynthia's head, and noting her bewildered stare. "For the rain. Wouldn't want to get your pretty hair sullied, would you?"

"And what about your own poor head?"

"This poor head will wait until it stops raining," Riley replied with a smile. "I've got all the time in the world to wait. And I assure you that's a long time."

Cynthia smiled, shook her hat-covered head, and stepped outside.

IV

"_I…don't like to talk…I choose my words carefully, but they may still hurt someone accidentally…When I think of that, I clam up…"_

_Marley_

"You're…not like your brother," said Marley, as she returned her victorious Weavile to its Pokeball. This had been her seventh battle in the Battle Tower, which meant she had won the battle streak.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" asked Buck, a slight edge to his voice as they left the battle room.

"That…you're different from him, in style…" she answered, realizing her choice of words failed to clarify things. She wished the hallways in-between battle rooms weren't so bright.

"What, you mean that I don't measure up?" the redhead with the yellow streak in his hair growled, stopping. "That you expected more of a match from the younger brother of Flint, who's in the Elite Four?"

Marley paused.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I ain't him. But I'm gonna be just as strong as him someday! Hell, I'll be _way _better and become the Champion!" he ranted on, giving Marley a cocky grin.

She gave him a cool stare in return.

"…What?" he finally asked, when she refused to break the awkward silence.

"…I was going to say…" Marley began, expression unchanging. "…That you seem more ….mature…than your brother…but it seems I am wrong."

Buck balked. Marley turned and began to walk away.

"W-Wait a minute! I-I didn't-" he rambled, running after her. "I mean, I, uh, kinda took that the wrong way. So, uh…sorry?"

Marley stopped.

"I mean…that's usually what people mean when they say that," Buck went on, glaring at the shiny floor. "That I'm not as good as Flint, that I should be using Fire-types or something. But Fire-types aren't really my style. I prefer defensive Pokemon, and Fire-types usually aren't that defensive…Anyway, I thought you were putting me down like those other people do. I just…"

Marley sighed.

"I'm…not good at wording things…" she answered, still turned away from Buck. "I never have been…I apologize."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who blew up in your face over nothing," the young redhead stated. "…Hey, am I really more mature than Flint?"

She glanced back at him.

"…Now I'm not sure."

The sentence hung in the air for a long time, as Buck looked shyly away for a moment.

"So…that's a maybe?" he asked, pinning Marley with a boastful grin.

V

"_Don't tell me you're going to Stark Mountain, too? You're pretty wimpy…You're sure you're going to be okay? Heh, why am I asking you that? It's not like I care."_

_Buck_

_Geez, why do these guys have to take so long to fight?_

Buck watched the arena battle at the Battleground Café with impatience. Why did Fantina and Byron have to be the ones fighting? Ghost-type versus Steel-type took _forever_. He wanted to get a battle or two in before his next shift came up, and at this rate the battle would take _all day_.

He wasn't the only bored spectator. Cheryl looked like she was about to fall asleep as Roark and Crasher Wake cheered Byron on. Volkner, on the other hand, was _already _asleep, while Candice and Maylene were decorating him with bows, glitter, and other things usually reserved for Pokemon Contests.

"You're right, they _do _look funny on a person," Candice observed with a mischievous grin, adding a white feather to his golden hair.

"Yes. Especially on Volkner," Maylene replied, a modest, but still amused, smile on her face. "Also, I never knew that Volkner snored. Did you?"

"Nope. He snores _loudly_, doesn't he?"

They looked at Volkner, then at each other, and began to giggle madly.

Buck rolled his eyes. This is why he tried to avoid girls. Well, most of them anyway.

"Poor Volk," Flint said with a smile, as he sat down next to Buck. "He's gonna be so mad when he wakes up."

"At _them_ for putting stuff in his hair, or at _you_ for not doing anything about it?" asked the younger redhead.

"Everybody," his older brother answered, sighing. "So, waiting to fight, huh?"

"Yeah," said Buck, starting to tap his foot as Fantina's Mismagius used Magical Leaf on Byron's Bastiodon. "I did a lot of training recently, and I want to see if it did any good."

Byron recalled the now-fainted Bastiodon, and sent out his Aggron instead.

"Got any particular opponent in mind?" asked Flint.

Buck turned.

"Her."

She sat a few tables away, by herself, watching the match silently. The girl looked as distant as ever in her usual black-and-white dress. The alabaster bow in her ebony hair was slightly lopsided, which Buck found unusual. He wondered if she knew about that.

"Ah, Marley," remarked Flint, grinning. "As proud as ever, I see. She's almost as bad as Cynthia."

"The Champion's not as bad as Marley is," countered Buck, still looking at her. "Cynthia's nice. _She's _rude."

"Cynthia has an artful vocabulary and knows how to use it," said the older redhead. "And…well, she _is _nice. But she's proud. Very proud. I think the only person that has her beat, maybe, is Volkner. Geez, he's impossible sometimes."

"Looks like Volkner's isn't going to be feeling so proud once he wakes up," Buck commented, glancing at the slumbering, and…_beautified_ Gym Leader nearby. "And you talk about Cynthia being proud. Try dropping in here around, oh, 2:00 or so in the morning sometime."

"…Whacha getting at, squirt?" Flint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, _nothing_," he answered with a sly look.

Flint let out a huff. Buck snickered.

"…Anyway, Marley's really more like Lucian, when I think about it," the Elite Four member continued. "Neither of them speak much, and when they do say something it's polite, intelligent, and rude all at the same time. So, I'm guessing she kicked your butt recently?"

This time it was Buck who let out a huff. "I almost got her."

"But you didn't," Flint replied with a grin.

Buck was quiet.

The spectators cheered and clapped as the victor, Fantina, proudly strutted off the stage. Byron looked more surly than ever as he descended. Marley stood up and took her place on the now-vacated battle stage, her expression as calm as usual.

"Now's your chance," stated Flint, nudging his younger brother. "Go give your girl-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Buck interrupted quickly.

Flint smirked.

"That's wasn't what I was going to say," the older redhead replied coyly, rustling Buck's hair roughly. "Now go give your girl-who-is-a-friend a good match."

Buck tried to give Flint a death glare like he had seen Marley and Lucian give on a few occasions. He must not have been that good at it, because his stupid brother was still alive and smiling when he looked back. He stepped onto the stage and turned to Marley.

"One, there's no shortcuts in the way of Pokemon!" he began, plucking a Pokeball off his belt as Marley picked out one of her own. "Two…never mind that, let's do this!"

_IIIIII_

_Cheryl - She says this when you've reduced her to dire straits in battle (Battleground Cafe)  
_

_Mira - She may say this before battle at the Battleground Cafe (when the Yes/No option pops up)  
_

_Riley - this is actually made up of two parts. The first part is something he might say at the Battleground Cafe, before the Yes/No option pops up. If you select the 'No' option, he says the second part of the quote.  
_

_Marley - She says this during the game's Shaymin event.  
_

_Buck - He says this when you encounter him near Stark Mountain. (Also, the last line from Buck's story is also a quote from him, as something he might say before he battles you at the Battleground Cafe.)_

_I hoped you enjoyed this second installment. Like before, make sure to tell me which stories you liked the best, and which you liked the least. I'd like to know which chars I'm good at and which ones I need to work on more.  
_

_Cya!_


	3. The Elite Four and The Champion

_Hi again! Welcome to the final chapter of this little experiment/practice session! Now we will cover the Sinnoh Elite and their Champion! Ironically this chapter is the shortest of the three groups. Oh well._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. An Arcanine would be fun, but could you imagine taking one out for a walk? (gets dragged across three states)  
_

Elite Four and the Champion

I

"_We lost because I wasn't good enough…That's it! Back to training camp! Let's hear it for me!…No…That was wrong…Anyway…"_

_Aaron_

Gardenia hated Raticate. Well, she wasn't fond of all the Level 50 Bug-types and Ghost-types in the Fighting Area's wild either…but right now she especially hated those large orange rats! Only a few minutes ago one had jumped out of the canopy, bit her on the arm, and ran off before any of her Pokemon could do anything about it. That _hurt_!

She was just wrapping the wound, trying to take it all stoically, when she heard more rustling from the lush treetops above. She froze.

_Not another one._

"Rotom!" she shouted, releasing the Pokemon-possessed lawnmower from its Pokeball. "Leaf Storm!"

The mischievous Ghost-type roared its engines and shot a flurry of sharp leaves at the canopy. There was a very _human_ scream as a boy with green hair dropped out of the treetops, grabbing a vine just in time to break his fall.

"Oww…" whined the green-eyed teen, covered in cuts. "That was close…"

Gardenia stared at the boy hanging from the vine. Green hair, green eyes, orange-and-black outfit…he looked kinda familiar…

"…Oh, hello! You're…Gardenia, right? The Gym Leader from Eterna?" he greeted her cheerfully, as if he hadn't just been attacked. "I'm Aaron."

It took a moment for the name to register in Gardenia's mind.

"…A-Aaron!?" she exclaimed. "A-As in Elite Four Aaron?! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't… Are you alright?!"

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine," he chirped, dropping to the leaf-ridden ground. "Well, once I do something about these cuts anyway…"

"L-Lemme get 'em!" yelped Gardenia, scrambling through her pockets with her good arm. "I mean, I'm the reason you got hurt…though I didn't mean to! I thought you were a Pokemon…though you don't look like a Pokemon…you just kinda…move like one? Augh, where are those bandages!"

She heard a loud buzzing behind her, and suddenly a plethora of bug Pokemon arrived on the scene: a Yanmega, a Drapion, a Heracross, a Scizor, and a Beautifly. The auburn-haired Gym Leader cried out and skittered back. Her Rotom roared its motors noisily, stirring up leaves.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. They're mine," Aaron reassured, as the Bug-types gathered around him. "Well, training camp's over for the day guys. This place will get busy with other Trainers soon."

"Oh no, I think I'm out of bandages!" cried Gardenia, still searching her pockets. "I must have used them up earlier…I'm not gonna get expelled from my Gym for this, am I? I mean, I really didn't-"

"It's okay. It's not the first time something like this has happened. That's why I like to train early when most people aren't up yet," explained Aaron, before noticing her injury. "By the way, what happened to your arm?"

"Raticate," she answered, carefully lifting it up with her other arm. "It just dropped from the trees all of a sudden and bit me."

"Oh…So you thought I was a Raticate earlier, huh?" deduced the green-haired teen, walking over to Gardenia to examine her arm closer. "…That looks pretty bad. We should go get it checked. Raticate aren't very sanitary."

He took out some of his own bandages and wrapped up the wounded area better.

"Um…thank you," Gardenia replied, blushing a little. "But what about-"

"Oh, I can cover up these cuts on the way back," Aaron replied, his Drapion picking him up. "C'mon, let's go."

Gardenia yelped as his Yanmega lifted her into the air.

"It'll be easier if we go back together," he added with a reassuring smile.

IIIIII

"…I can't wait for you to tell me about this one," said Lucian dryly, the other Elite Four member glancing up from his book.

Aaron, back at the League and covered in bandages, laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's…kind of a long story…"

II

"_Dear child, don't assume for an instant that you've won."_

_Bertha_

Oh, my. It looked like everyone was having a little _too _much fun in Aaron's redesigned challenge room.

Aaron scrambled up the realistic trees like a Mankey, leaping from branch to synthetic branch. Flint dashed about the impressive foliage, trying to sneak up on Lucian. The psychic member of the Elite Four telekinetically threw a fruit into Flint's face instead, all while still reading his book. Cynthia, much better at stealth, then stole Lucian's purple shades, put them on herself, and slipped back into the vegetation. Adding all of the Pokemon that were also out, it was almost as lively as a real jungle.

Bertha sighed and shook her head.

"_Children_," the elderly woman called out, putting her hands behind her back. "Be glad I'm not a visitor from a foreign League."

The others paused and looked at her.

"Children? We're all in our twenties, besides Aaron," countered Flint, still wiping fruit juice off his face. "We're a little old to be called kids."

"Well you're certainly acting like kids," Bertha replied.

"Ah, you're just jealous that you can't join in 'cause you're _old_," answered Flint with a cocky grin.

Bertha's eye twitched.

"_Flint_," Cynthia scolded.

"What?" the other replied.

"Flint," said Bertha, perfectly composed. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Giving her a curious look, the redhead walked over to her, hands held loosely at his sides.

"Yeah?"

"Now child," Bertha went on, smiling. "Hasn't anyone told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Well yeah," answered Flint. "But what-"

Bertha grabbed Flint by the arm and threw him over her shoulder, his back hitting the floor hard. The other League members, even Cynthia, stared in amazement.

"_Oww_…what happened?" Flint groaned.

"I've trained in martial arts ever since I was a little girl," stated Bertha, looking down at him. "If you use your opponent's weight against them, then it doesn't matter that you're not as physically strong as your opponent."

She smiled gently.

"So don't underestimate your elders, child. Understand?"

"Strength isn't everything," Flint growled, letting out a huff.

"Neither is youth," Bertha responded.

Cynthia sighed.

"…Let's keep the fighting to Pokemon battles, shall we?" the Champion said, as she cracked a nervous smile.

III

"_I was waiting for you, challenger! Flint, the master of the Fire-type, is up next! Battles are clashes of the burning spirit of Pokemon. Battles aren't about appearances or what's weak or strong. It all comes down to whether the combatants can burn hot or not."_

_Flint_

"…You're trying too hard, Flint," said Volkner, lounging on one of the couches at the Pokemon League. "By the time that speech is done the challenger will be asleep."

"What?" Flint asked incredulously, as Lucian passed by and muttered something about the "Elite Five" when he noticed Volkner. "I'm a Fire-type expert, so I should say more fiery things. Now let our ever-flaming souls-"

"No. Just no."

"But I'm a member of the Elite Four!" exclaimed Flint, pacing back and forth. "I have to have an elaborate speech based on my preferred type. The challengers expect it!"

"The challengers expect you to be tough," replied the golden-haired Gym Leader, sitting up and stretching. "I don't think they really care about what you have to say. They just want to beat you so they can get to the Champion."

"Don't you give a speech whenever to you get a challenger to your Gym, though?"

"…Not really," yawned Volkner. "I just introduce myself, say something about our fight being electrifying, and then beat them."

"…Oh," Flint answered. "So you're saying I should just get to the point and fight them?"

"Yeah."

Flint paused.

"…But it feels like I should say something memorable," the redhead went on. "Hey, how about 'Prepare yourself for the volcanic power of-"

Volkner groaned.

IV

"_I'll be reading books until the next challenger arrives. That will calm my nerves, so that I may deal with all situations without panicking."_

_Lucian_

Lucian stood in the middle of his League challenge room, his his eyes fixed to a book in his hand. This, however, did not mean he was actually _reading_ it.

Flint, looking flushed, walked into the overwhelmingly purple room. He glanced around as if looking for something, or someone, before turning to Lucian.

"So, he beat you too?" the redhead asked, wiping sweat off his brow.

There was silence, and then several pages suddenly flew up into the air, torn forcefully away from the book by an invisible culprit. Lucian's eyes glowed bright blue behind his purple sunglasses.

Flint watched the mauled paper float helplessly down to the floor before him.

"…I'll take that as a yes," he eventually replied, looking slightly unnerved.

Two other sets of footsteps echoed in the hallway behind Flint.

"Wow, he got past you too, Lucian?" Aaron asked with fascination. "I never realized how tough Volkner was. No wonder I lost earlier, if you guys lost too. That makes me feel a bit better…I think."

"I thought it was taking awhile for him to come back," commented Bertha, picking up one of the torn book pages off the floor. "…But he wouldn't be coming back if he wasn't defeated yet, would he? Flint, you look like you're about to pass out. I _told_ you having lava in your challenge room would be a bad idea."

"…Shut up, old hag."

"Dear _Child_…"

"I'm not a kid!" Flint snapped back.

"Uh, guys…" Aaron spoke up, trying to intervene.

Lucian stayed silent, eyes locked on his book, even though it was impossible to read in its ruined state.

Pokemon cries were heard echoing from the hallway behind the purple-haired psychic master, causing all but Lucian to turn around.

"…So it's started, huh?" said Flint. "I knew Volk was tough, but I never imagined that he would get this far. Now he's fighting Cynthia."

For a while no one spoke, the only sound heard being the roars of battling Pokemon.

"…So, who's going to win, do you think?" asked Aaron finally.

Lucian clapped his ruined book shut, causing the others to jump.

"Cynthia, of course," the purple-haired psychic said resolutely.

Aaron gave him a confused stare, and then smiled.

"Oh, I get it! It's the clayor…clari…" he began, his tongue stumbling over the desired word. "Anyway, the ability to see the future, that one. You saw her win, huh?"

Lucian shook his his head, earning him another puzzled look from the green-haired boy.

"I specialize in telekinesis, not clairvoyance," Lucian stated. "I just have faith in her, that's all."

V

"…_May I continue? But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? Could they be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina instead? And the large light at their center. Does it represent something else? Could it be what created this world of ours? May I continue for a bit longer? Thank you for listening to my theory…"_

_Cynthia_

Each regional Champion had their quirks and obsessions. Lance of Kanto was always seeking new capes and adventures. Steven and Wallance of Hoenn routinely booted each other out of the Champion seat in staged matches, having their real battles outside of the League. Cynthia had her mythological research.

Bertha had never seen anyone so obsessed with myth, old or young, and she had known some oddball Champions in her long time in the Elite Four. She knew a fair deal of myth herself, Sinnoh being seeped in legends and the land closest to Arceus, but it was but a drop compared to Cynthia's knowledge. The youthful Champion knew all the stories, all the versions of those stories, the conflicting details, and theories about the stories. And that didn't count the many theories of her own based on her research in Canalave Library, personal ruin explorations, mythological experts and ancient museums, among other sources.

The golden-haired Champion would ramble on about myths to anyone who would listen. In fact, her legendary prattle would sometimes go on for so long that it would test even Lucian's patience, and he loved such books and myths, and her. (It was easy to pick up on these things when you had experience.)

She wanted to prove that the world was a beautiful place. That was Cynthia's reason for starting on his mythological quest. Bertha wondered if that was still the case. Even encountering the legendary Pokemon herself didn't seem to quell her desire for myth. If anything, it swelled that desire, that desire to know everything.

Aaron was fascinated by how much she knew and had witnessed in person. Flint was the same way, always wondering what she would deduce or discover next. Lucian was always ready to discuss theories and…well, admired everything about her anyway, so he wasn't about to argue with her that much.

Bertha just hoped Cynthia wouldn't get in over her head. Some parts of myth weren't meant to be discovered and decoded, whether one was just curious or not.

_IIIIII_

_Aaron - After you defeat him in battle, he'll say this.  
_

_Bertha - She'll say this if you reduce her to dire straits in battle.  
_

_Flint - This is his pre-battle speech in Platinum. Quite different from his old one, isn't it?  
_

_Lucian - After you defeat him in battle and he gives his usual defeat speech, talk to him again. This is what he says.  
_

_Cynthia - After defeating the Elite Four, enter Celestic Town's ruins and examine the crude drawing inside. Cynthia will come in and start discussing theories with you. This is part of her rambling. As a side note, this dialogue can be repeated as many times as you wish.  
_

_I thank you all for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to tell me your favorites from this group, and/or your favorites overall._

_Cya!  
_


End file.
